ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnet Man
Magnet Man is an alien transformation in Brandon 10. Appearance In Alien Force, Magnet Man takes the appearance of a wide and alien humanoid. His head takes the shape of an oval and has two dark sides as well as one dark side located on his forehead. He also has a wide mouth. His head hovers within his collar, which has one side as blue, one side as red and the middle side as white. He has a color scheme of black and white and grey boots. He also has a sort of band around his wrists; left one as blue and the right as red. The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest. In Ultimate Hero, Magnet Man's appearance does not change majorly from his Alien Force appearance. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. Powers and Abilities Magnet Man has the power to control magnetism; obviously given from his name. Magnet Man can use a sort of energetic force to push magnetic objects away from him or pull them towards him. As seen in Unusual Experiments, Magnet Man can produce forcefields made of magnetic energy which can withhold an explosion or being/object made of magnetic materials. As seen in Dimensional Dilemma, Magnet Man can roll up into a sphere and move around using his magnetic force. When in his ball form, Magnet Man can also fly as well as hover by rebelling both of his postive and negative sides as seen in Riddle Diddle. Weaknesses Magnet Man is shown not to have any specific weaknesses but some may come up in the future. Appearances Alien Force *Unusual Experiments (First Appearance) *The Space Empire *Dimensional Dilemma *The Ultimate Device *Malfunction *Normal Day *One Step Forwards *The Final Fight Part 1 Ultimate Hero *Across the Planes (First Re-Appearance) *Riddle Diddle *The Three Brandons (Used by Professor Brandon) *The Dark Dimension Part 1 *Into the Ultimatrix (Forced Transformation) *Journey to the Center of Coco Video Games Online Games * Planetary Defense Trivia *Magnet Man was planned to first appear on the fifth episode of the third season of alien force but it was saved for later on. *Magnet Man's hologram slightly appeared in The Battle For Earth Part 2 *Magnet Man's appearance was made on the day of the episode release due to the lost of his file made years before the episode was even thought about. *Magnet Man was one of the aliens created during The Original Series but left for Alien Force instead. *The Writer was worried about releasing Magnet Man due to possible conflicts of a very similar alien already existing on the wikia. **He was also not going to be released due to another alien to be appearing on the series. *Magnet Man is confirmed to have more abilities than just magnetism. *The Red and Blue on his wrists and collar represent the Postive and Negative sides. Gallery UnExNewAlien.png|Magnet Man in Unusual Experiments Magnet Man 2.PNG|Magnet Man Action Pose MagnetManSketch.jpg|Magnet Man Sketch MMProto.png|The Making of Magnet Man TradingCardsAF(MagnetMan).png|Magnet Man Trading Card MagnetManRoll.png|Magnet Man in Sphere Mode Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Aliens Category:Magnetism Aliens Category:Energy Manipulation Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Rolling Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Aliens